Topical compositions may be used to deliver an active agent for the treatment of various conditions and diseases. Formulating topical compositions presents several challenges. For example, it may be difficult to formulate topical compositions that will cause less irritation upon application of the same as compared to other topical compositions comprising the same active agent or active agents. In addition, it may also be difficult to prepare storage stable topical compositions that cause little or no irritation. Accordingly, there remains a need to develop more effective topical treatments.